Coffee
by Kondouchiaki
Summary: Sakura tidak suka kopi, jenis apapun kopi itu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya yang sangat menyukai minuman berkafein tersebut./"Sasuke, kenapa kau suka sekali kopi?"/"entah, hanya menyukainya."/Dedicated for readers, and OTP. mind to RnR?


My Lips warm like a coffee

.

Sakura tidak suka kopi. Jenis apapun kopi itu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke, yang sangat menyukai minuman berkafein tersebut.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau sangat menyukai kopi? Itu tidak enak."

Setiap Sakura bertanya hal itu, hanya satu jawaban yang dilontarkan pemuda tampan berambut raven itu.

"Entah, hanya menyukainya."

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

Pairing : SasuSaku

.

.

* * *

><p>"2 jam." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di depannya dengan tatapan kesal. Sasuke melepas mantel hitam yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya di sandaran kursi.<p>

"Aku tahu."

Sakura mengaduk jus strawberry miliknya dan meminumnya dengan sedikit ganas (?). Ia menatap kesal kekasihnya yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya, dan menyibukkan diri dengan benda tipis itu.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Ia sengaja memakai kata yang bermakna ambigu. Kekasihnya ini adalah seorang jenius dari keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tak mungkin ia tak mengerti maksud terselubung dari pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Hn? Ah, hari ini aku hanya punya waktu luang sampai jam 4 sore."

Bagus, bukan jawaban itu yang dimaksud Sakura.

Sakura melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya yang dihiasi jam tangan berwarna cream, hadiah pertama dari Sasuke untuknya -2 tahun lalu.

Sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore lewat sedikit, itu berarti Sasuke hanya punya waktu kurang 1 jam dari sekarang untuk bersamanya.

"Kau tidak mau memesan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Kali ini ia menyerah. Waktu mereka hanya 1 jam dan ia tak mau menyia-nyiakannya dengan memarahi keterlambatan dan kurangnya waktu luang Sasuke untuknya.

"Aku lupa. Pelayan." Panggil Sasuke. Dan datanglah seorang pelayan yang menurut Sakura lebih cocok bekerja sebagai model daripada bekerja sebagai waitress di café seperti ini.

Waitress itu berambut brunette lumayan panjang, dan sepertinya ia tertarik pada Sasuke, terlihat dari caranya berjalan dan tersenyum mendekati meja mereka.

"Pesan apa tuan?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat lebih imut. Sakura memandang waitress itu sedikit kesal, banyak lelaki yang sekarang sedang melihat ke arah meja mereka, tepatnya ke pelayan berambut brunette itu. Perasaan khawatir mulai menyelimuti Sakura.

Banyak lelaki yang sepertinya menyukai gadis brunette yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan senyumannya, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Sejak tadi ia belum melihat wajah pelayan yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka karena sibuk dengan buku menu di tangannya.

"Kami memiliki banyak menu spesial—"

"Hot coffee latte." Kata Sasuke datar, sembari menutup buku menu dan memberikannya pada pelayan itu dengan ekspresi stoicnya. Sedangkan sang pelayan yang akhirnya dapat bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling manis. Dan membuat Sakura semakin kesal padanya.

Setelah memberikan buku menu itu, Sasuke kembali menyibukkan diri dengan iPhone miliknya, ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan si gadis brunette yang sekarang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Bisa bawakan pesananku?" kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan mata onyxnya dari layar ponselnya itu. Dan sepertinya roh gadis itu telah kembali ke raganya, ia langsung membungkuk kecil dan berlari ke arah dapur di café tersebut.

"Kukira kau tertarik padanya." Kata Sakura sambil menatap lekat-lekat lekuk wajah Sasuke, yang termasuk 'sempurna' itu.

"Untuk apa? Sudah ada kau." Seketika wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya.

Oke, meskipun Uchiha yang satu ini sangat pelit kata, senyum, dan ekspresi, tapi sekali ia menunjukan salah satu dari 3 itu, maka kau benar-benar akan melayang dibuatnya. Seperti Sakura saat ini, ia benar-benar membatu sampai tidak mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan ponsel flip berwarna soft pink yang ia taruh di samping minumannya.

"Sakura, ponselmu." Sasuke tiba-tiba angkat bicara, dan menatapnya. Dan kali ini roh Sakura yang telah kembali ke raganya. Ia langsung membuka ponsel flipnya dan mengerutkan kening begitu meliha caller id disana, Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura yang langsung disambut teriakan dari seberang.

"Jidat! Kenapa kau pergi tidak meninggalkan makanan untukku? Kau tahu aku sudah satu jam menunggumu, tapi kau tak kunjung pulang!"

Ugh, langsung Sakura menjauhkan sedikit speaker ponselnya dari telinga kanannya. Ia tak mau tuli hanya karena teriakan Ino.

"Aku tak tahu kau pulang cepat, kau bisa meminta pacarmu untuk memasak makanan untukmu kan?" Seakan mendapat pencerahan, nada suara Ino langsung berubah ceria.

"Ah, kau benar! Kalau bisa pulangnya malam ya? Aku ingin berduaan dengan Sai. Arigatou ne jidat! Jaa!"

Pemutusan telepon secara sepihak, dan Sakura tak suka itu. Ia menutup ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas berwarna pastel miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kembali meminum jusnya yang masih tersisa setengah gelas.

"Ino bilang—"

"Maaf, permisi tuan. Ini pesanan anda." Oh, gadis berunette itu kembali, masih dengan senyum –sok- manis miliknya.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, benar-benar cobaan berat berpacaran dengan lelaki yang termasuk katagori 'perfect' di segalanya. Mulai dari latar belakang, otak, sikap, dan penampilan tentunya.

"Hn." Selesai menggumkan kata-kata andalannya, Sasuke langsung mengaduk coffee lattenya itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Dan si gadis brunette itu, pergi dari meja Sasuke dengan wajah letih, lesu, lemah, lunglai, dan lelah.

Kenapa begitu? Ya tentu saja karena mulai dari senyum, cara berbicara, tampang, bahkan cara berjalan, tak ada satupun yang berhasil menjerat mata si bungsu Uchiha lebih dari 2 detik untuk menatapnya.

Sakura memandang gadis itu dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Hey, lelaki manapun pasti tertarik pada gadis brunette itu, bahkan Sakura yang seorang wanita saja mengakui kecantikan gadis itu. Masa Sasuke tidak tertarik sedikitpun sih? Sakura bingung pada sifat kekasihnya ini. Aneh, berbeda dari lelaki lain, tapi ia menyukainya -ah ralat- ia mencintainya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Sakura tersentak, ia tak sadar kalau sudah menggunakan tangannya untuk menumpu dagunya dan memperhatikan Sasuke sejak 10 menit yang lalu (Sasuke yang menghitungnya).

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sedang melihatmu ."

Jawaban yang sangat tidak logis, apa masih bisa disebut melihat kalau kau tak bergerak, dan terus menerus menatap objek yang sama selama 10 menit, dan tanpa jeda.

Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan jawaban Sakura. Mungkin ia sedang lelah, begitu pikir Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menyeruput coffee latte pesanannya, dan setelah itu ia sibuk (lagi-lagi) dengan iPhonenya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura, Sasuke mendongak ke arah gadisnya tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau suka sekali kopi?" Tanyanya polos. Jujur saja, Sasuke sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang satu itu.

"Bukankah, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan nada datar. Gadisnya mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu? Kopi mengandung banyak kafein, dan kalau terlalu sering meminumnya akan berdampak buruk untuk tubuhmu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hei, aku tak sesering itu meminumnya."

Sakura memandang cangkir coffee latte Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Coba saja kalau penasaran." Kata Sasuke, kali ini sambil memandang mata emerald sang gadis.

"Tidak kurasa." Jawab Sakura –masih dengan menatap cangkir berwarna cream tersebut. Sasuke tertawa kecil, kenapa gadisnya itu begitu lugu?

Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung, "Ada yang lucu tuan muda Uchiha?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia mengambil cangkir lattenya lalu meminumnya sedikit.

Sebenarnya Sakura penasaran bagaimana rasa latte itu. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah mencoba minuman berkafein bernama kopi sejak kecil. Ibunya memang anti dengan yang namanya kopi, sedang sang ayah, entah Sakura sendiri tak tahu.

"Benar tak mau mencobanya?" tawar Sasuke lagi, dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya yang rupawan. Dan terang saja membuat Sakura meneguk salivanya sendiri.

"Tidak," katanya singkat sambil menutup mata dan membuat tanda silang dengan tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia mencodongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura, dan mencium lembut bibir gadis itu.

Seketika Sakura merasa darahnya berdesir, jantungnya memompa darah terlalu banyak ke arah wajah, dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Sasuke memberinya kecupan ringan. Beruntung sekarang keadaan café itu tidak terlalu ramai, dan tempat mereka berada di pojok yang tak terlalu terlihat dari arah pintu masuk. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum.

"Bagaimana?" Seringainya kembali tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Sontak Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa ada satu rasa lain di mulutnya sekarang, hangat dan... sedikit pahit, tapi entah mengapa rasanya tidak seburuk yang Sakura sangka.

Jujur saja, Sakura menyukainya, dan mungkin menginginkannya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya. "Boleh aku minta lagi?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu, apapun untukmu."

.

* * *

><p>AN : okeh~ saya kembali dengan fic baru lagi xD khusus hari ini, buat bias pertamaku di anime, Uchiha Sasuke, yang hari ini ulang tahun, lol. Tanjoubi omodetou Sasu-chann~

maaf kalo lagi-lagi saya memberi fic yang sangat geje dan maaf juga kalo ada misstypo disini hehe ._. tapi semoga kalian suka ^^

Review?

Arigatou~


End file.
